The Dark Art Ressurection
by Jungle Fury Fan
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts' is over..or so they thought. Bellatrix searches for the fallen Voldemort believing him not dead. Her first attack on the Rangers' kills 4 of them. Tommy and Kimberly search for Harry and his friends to replace the fallen 4 Rangers.
1. The BreakOut

The Dark Art Resurrection

A Power Rangers/Harry Potter Crossover

**Chapter I: The Break-Out**

It's the year 2005; The Angel Grove Academy of Magical Arts has seen its ups and downs. The founders of the school, the original Power Rangers Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart along with their fellow veteran Rangers defeated the evil sorceress Rita Repulsa back in 1995. They created the academy to train students against dark magic should it ever return…

Scotland, present day:

"Curse Harry Potter and all of his magical friends!!!" Bellatrix Lestrange yelled, she was the last remaining member of Voldemort's Army who had escaped term in Azkaban Prison, she was at large and on the run from the Aurors.

She was also mentally unstable because she refused to believe that Voldemort had been killed by the Chosen One Harry Potter. After she had recovered from her wounds during the Battle of Hogwarts', she was informed of the Dark Lord's demise and flew into an uncontrollable rage, cursing all Death Eaters who believed him dead.

"I swear to you Dark Lord, I will find you, there has to be something Potter and his friends missed, I refuse to believe you are truly gone," she hissed. "but first I'm going to need some help."

Later that night, she sought off to Azkaban Prison to break the feared werewolf and known Death Eater Fenrir Greyback out of his holding cell.

"This would be the last place those filthy Aurors would look for me," she cackled with glee.

She apparated past the Dementors and landed in the corridor, she made her way up to the highest tower where Greyback was being held out of range of the other prisoners. When she reached his cell, he was asleep, but not for long,

Kicking the door on his cell, Bellatrix woke him out of his stupor.

"Fenrir, Wake up you lazy brute!!!" she shouted.

"What do you want Lestrange?" Greyback snarled back in kind.

"I have come to break you out of prison; I seek vengeance on those responsible for the disappearance of Lord Voldemort, I need your assistance in hunting them down so we can find The Chosen One and make him tell us where he is being held." She said with very evil intentions on her mind.

"You crazy bitch, he's dead. Why would we search for something we'll never locate?" Greyback responded and tried to go back to sleep.

Bellatrix's rage had reached a fever pitch; she pointed her wand at him and yelled "Crucio!" Greyback shook violently as the spell hit him full force.

"Don't you EVER say that, he's not dead!!!" she said loudly, "when we find him, he will be most grateful to us for never believing he was truly gone."

"Even if we do find him, and that's a big IF, what in your right mind makes you think he would be appreciative for locating him, he'd more likely kill us for taking so long." Greyback said after the curse had worn off.

Bellatrix's patience was wearing thin, with no other option left on the table, she had to find a way to get Greyback to join her, and so she thought of the only possible thing that bounty hunters like him respond to.

"Alright, I will pay you very handsomely if you help me, and I will keep you out of this miserable existence of a place for as long as you live," she whispered to him.

This statement got Greyback's full attention; "How will pay me considering you've been on the run for 8 years?" he asked.

"You forget Fenrir, that I am part of the Black family who are wizard royalty, so payment will not be a problem, but you only get your reward if we find the Dark Lord," she answered.

"You drive a hard bargain, but we do have an accord," he nodded with a sinister smile, "now let's leave this place and find the Dark Lord.

After that Bellatrix and Greyback made their way through the prison, cursing all who were foolish enough to get in their way. When they reached the end of the platform with the Dementors giving chase, they were able to apparate to where Bellatrix had originally stood.

"Ok, now that part is over, tell me Bellatrix what is your plan for locating the Dark Lord? Greyback asked.

"First, we have to get Potter and his friends' attention, so we will attack the school that was responsible for my Cousin Rita's defeat. The Angel Grove Academy of Magical Arts." she said with an evil smile.


	2. Dark Magic Lives Again

**Chapter II: Dark Magic Lives Again**

The Angel Grove Academy of Magical Arts stood brightly against the sun. Inside the school, Professor Tommy Oliver was teaching his defensive magic class.

"Now students I will demonstrate the proper use of how to disarm your opponent," he said. With that he pointed his wand at a dummy he had set up in the classroom and shouted "Expelliarmus" and the wand flew out of the dummy's hand.

"Now I want you to practice with each other,"

The students paired up and began shouting spells at each other. Tommy took shelter behind his desk because sometimes his students had a tendency to get a bit out of hand, and today was no different.

Conner McKnight was a known charmer around the school, but some girls were immune to even his charms, his latest attempt to woo the beautiful Sydney Drew did not go unnoticed.

"Professor Oliver!" yelled Syd "Conner's trying to use love spells on me again!"

"Mr. McKnight I've warned you before only use defensive spells in my class, save the love spell for Professor Hart's class," he said sternly.

"Sorry Professor O, but you know me I can't resist the smile of a pretty girl, sometimes I can't help myself," Conner responded.

"So true, but if I catch you doing it again, you get detention for two weeks."

In a separate part of the classroom, Dustin Brooks and Robert James were teaming up against Dillon, the newest student at the academy. Dillon was trying to fight them off, but with no luck."

"Dude, you could at least try to block us," Dustin said.

"Yeah, you're just making it too easy for us," RJ added.

"Alright, if you want me to fight back you got it," Dillon said, and began casting spells at a alarming pace, he was moving with such precision that it made it nearly impossible for Dustin and RJ to get a lock on him. He leaped over them and landed on one of the desks and pointed his wand and yelled "Stupefy!" which knocked both of them flat on their backs.

"Now if you want more you know where to find me," he said feeling very satisfied at his victory.

Tommy had taken notice of the duel between the three and was very impressed with Dillon's ability.

"Very impressive Dillon, you will make a fine wizard one day," he said.

"Thank you Professor Oliver," Dillon answered.

Then Tommy turned his attention to Dustin and RJ,

"Guys what I have always told you, treat your fellow students with respect, and don't assume you will win a battle just because you have the numbers advantage, your overconfidence got the best of you today, but after you serve detention today, perhaps you will learn more humility." He said with disgust in his tone.

"Yes Professor Oliver." They responded.

After class was over, Tommy made his way to his quarters where his girlfriend of 4 yrs, Kimberly Hart was waiting for him.

"Hey honey how was class today," she asked.

"You know the usual, Conner used more of the love spells you've been teaching him to try to win a girl's affection, and Dustin and RJ teaming up against a new student, honestly Kim I don't know how you keep them in line?" he said.

"Well, I am an attractive woman Tommy; I just know how to keep the guys in check," she replied.

"Well, I do agree with you one thing," he added.

"What's that?"

"You are a very attractive woman Kim, I just don't have the womanly charm like you do," he said with a laugh.

At that moment, a huge explosion caught both of them and threw them back against the wall. After they got back up covered in dirt, two figures descended upon them.

"Well isn't this just a pretty picture," Bellatrix sneered.

"Too bad we have to destroy you now," Greyback added.

Tommy and Kimberly had never seen these wizards before, but they knew that was a strong aura of dark magic surrounding them.

"What do you guys want?" Tommy demanded.

"Hmm, what do we want, well I want justice for my cousin Rita who you and your friends locked up in that cursed dumpster 10 years ago, and my hairy friend here has no problem with carrying it out." Bellatrix answered.

She and Greyback both raised their wands and prepared to kill them, but four sudden bursts of energy drove them backwards and they landed hard against the concrete. They looked up and there were four wizards standing in brightly colored costumes.

"Jason, what are you guys doing?" Tommy asked.

"Just helping our friends in need bro; now go and we'll try to hold them off while you and Kim help evacuate the kids." Jason responded.

"Jason, don't do this, they're too powerful." Kimberly pleaded, "They have dark magic like we have never seen before.

"I'm not going to let these freaks tear apart what we worked so hard to build, so I'm not going to tell you again, GO!"

With that Jason, Zack, Billy and Trini charged at the two dark wizards who had dared enter their peaceful sanctum.

"Well you heard them, let's go get the kids," Tommy said. They rushed to the dormitories and sounded the alarms that signaled for all the children to evacuate the area.

Conner, Sydney, Dustin, RJ, and Dillon helped the younger kids first before they got out themselves.

"Professor Hart, what's going on?" asked Sydney.

"Our school is under attack by dark wizards, but don't worry Professor Scott, Professor Taylor, Professor Cranston, and Professor Kwan are out there trying to buy us time for you guys to get out of here." Kimberly replied with determination.

After they had gotten all the kids out, Tommy and Kimberly rushed back to the battle where things were not going well at all. Bellatrix and Greyback were simply toying with the Rangers now, just waiting for the perfect time to strike.

"Crucio!" yelled Greyback, and Zack began rolling around the ground in agony, after the curse had worn off, he tried to get back to his feet, but Bellatrix was ready and shouted the curse that all good wizards fear.

"Avada Kedavra!" she shouted," a green burst of energy shot out of her wand like a gunshot and hit Zack square in the chest, he collapsed and didn't move.

"ZACK!" Jason yelled and rushed to his fallen friend, but it was too late, the light had left Zack's eyes and he lay completely still.

"You're gonna pay for that you bastard!" he screamed and charged at Greyback.

Meanwhile, Bellatrix was busy fighting off both Billy and Trini, they tried firing stunning spells at her, but she was too fast for them. She leaped off the ground and yelled "Stupefy!" knocking both of them down. She wasted no time in delivering the same curse that had taken Zack from them,

"Avada Kedavra!" she yelled, and the green jet of energy hit Billy first then ricchoeted off the wall and hit Trini from behind, both of them fell to the ground their life drained from them.

Jason, who had been dueling Greyback was able to whirl around and saw two more of his closest friends dropped like a sack of potatoes.

"BILLY, TRINI!" he screamed once again, and started hammering both Greyback and Bellatrix with everything he had, he fought with a fury that Tommy had never seen before.

"Jase, save yourself, it's no use they're too powerful!" he shouted to Jason.

His words fell on deaf ears, Jason continued to fight on even though he was outnumbered; he was determined to make these dark wizards suffer for taking his friends from him.

"You two will never hurt anyone I love ever again!" he yelled with rage. "Stupefy!" The red burst of energy came forth from his wand was swatted away by Bellatrix like it was a fly.

"Silly wizard, can't you see that your puny power isn't enough to defeat us," she sneered and countered with "Crucio!" Jason writhed in pain after the curse hit him, he got back up but Greyback yelled "Stupefy!" and he was blown backwards and landed hard against the wall.

"JASON!" Tommy yelled and he morphed, and he ran toward his friend desperate to help him.

Greyback saw him coming and stopped him in his tracks "Crucio!" Tommy collapsed in pain, he tried to get up but Greyback kept the pressure on with repeated curses, he could only watch as his best friend was fighting desperately to stay alive.

"Now little Ranger, your end has come!" Bellatrix crowed. "Avada Kedavra!" and the green energy hit Jason in the shoulder.

He felt the blow hit him like a ton of bricks, he tried to fight it, but it was no use he dropped to the ground and prepared to accept his fate, he was going to go out the way he wanted, fighting the good fight until the very end.

Bellatrix yelled to Greyback "Let's get out of here; there's nothing more we can do." With that the two dark wizards faded away into the mist.

Tommy and Kimberly rushed to Jason's side, he was alive but barely.

"Come on Jason, you can fight it!" Kimberly shouted holding back tears.

"No, there's nothing more I can do, the fight is up to you now, but before I go, I'll give you one last instruction as your leader." He pulled a slip of paper out of his belt and handed it to Tommy.

"Tommy, take this letter," he said.

"What's it for?" Tommy asked

"It's a letter from a friend I met at a dueling tournament in Scotland, he told me to return it to him should I die."

"Who?" Kimberly asked, the tears now visible on her cheek

"Harry Potter." Jason said, and then the mightiest of all the good Rangers left breathed his last.


	3. The Search for Harry Potter

**Chapter III: The Search for Harry Potter**

The once proud academy now lay in ruins, its teachers did all they could to try and stop the invaders, but it cost them their lives. The only teachers left were knelt at the side of their fallen leader, Jason Lee Scott.

"Jason, NOOOOO!" Tommy yelled at the top of his lungs, he too also fighting back tears.

Kimberly tried to comfort him but it was no use.

"Tommy, this was the way Jason would have wanted to go out, defending those who couldn't defend themselves," she said.

"I know, but I could have done more to help him," he replied with sadness in his tone.

Sadness quickly turned to anger for those who dare entered their peaceful habitat, and in turn, wiped out everything that was near and dear to them. After Tommy had composed himself, he knelt by Jason's body and made a solemn vow.

"Jase, I swear to you, wherever you are now, we will find a way to stop these people, to avenge the deaths of you and our friends. I promise you that." He said quietly but firmly.

He then turned to Kimberly, who was holding the letter Jason had given them.

"We have to find this Harry Potter, maybe he knows more about this type of dark magic, and quite possibly he has friends who can help us combat it." She said.

"I agree, but we have no idea who this guy is, where he lives, or what he looks like," Tommy replied. "Is there anything in the letter that might help us find him?"

"We may have gotten lucky; Jason did give a brief description of what he looks like." Kimberly said. "It says he is about our age, he has messy brown hair, and has a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead."

"Well it's a start; Jason said he met him at a dueling tournament in Scotland, so we should start there." Tommy said.

Now take my arm, and let's go find him," he continued.

Kimberly did as she was told and together they apparated out of the academy and embarked on their journey to find Harry Potter. When they came out of apparition, they were in Scotland at the building where Jason and Harry met.

"Well we're here now, let's check inside to see if anybody knows something." Kimberly said lightly.

They walked into the building; it seemed small looking from the outside, but when they went in, it was enormous in size, it had to be to enable having large sporting events. They made their way into the office area, searching for anybody who might have answers to their present problem.

Their luck was seemingly running out, until they ran into a rather large man sporting a shirt that Tommy would have associated with rugby. They walked up to him;

"Excuse me, can you help us?" Kimberly asked.

"Well, that depends on what you need help with young lady," the large man replied. "The name's Ludo Bagman, I run all the sporting events here in the magical world."

"My friend and I need help in locating a person, we're from the Angel Grove Academy of Magic in the U.S.A, our school was recently attacked by two invaders who call themselves Death Eaters," Tommy explained.

Bagman froze at the thought

"I thought all the Death Eaters were rounded up after the Battle of Hogwarts" he said nervously

Tommy continued; "Well the first one was a woman who was what we call bat-shit crazy, the other was a large intimidating man who looked like a werewolf. After he was done, Bagman looked like he was going to jump out of his skin.

"Oh man that is not good, the woman is Bellatrix Lestrange, one of Voldemort's former generals: the other is Fenrir Greyback, a known scavenger who will do anything to make cheap money, including killing people, maiming them beyond recognition. If they're back, your world and ours are in a lot of trouble." He stuttered.

"We know that, they attacked our school and killed 4 of our closest friends, we assume they were trying to make a statement of some kind," Kimberly snapped, "we just want to know what the hell they want,"

Bagman was able to compose himself enough to answer her; "Bellatrix was never the same after the final battle between Potter and Voldemort, she doesn't believe he is dead, and word is she recruited Greyback to help her find him, they broke out of Azkaban Prison a few days ago, and she wanted to draw Potter out of hiding by attacking a big place to get his attention." He explained.

"Yes but why our school, we never had any contact with them since we built the school." Tommy asked inquisitively.

"Bellatrix had a cousin named Rita, who were both part of the Black family, who are considered wizard royalty. Rita decided to strike out on her own, and attacked a place called Angel Grove, but she was stopped by a team of wizards who called themselves…"

"The Power Rangers?" Tommy chimed in.

"Why yes, how did you know that." Bagman asked with a look of pure shock.

"Our friends and I defeated Rita, and imprisoned her in a dumpster for all eternity," Tommy replied, "we are the only two left since the attack."

"Well now we know why they attacked us, she wanted revenge for us imprisoning Rita." Kimberly concluded.

"Yeah that does make sense, what other reason would she have other than to lure Potter out," Bagman replied.

Both Tommy and Kimberly looked at each other, then looked at back at Bagman and asked. "Mr. Bagman when you say the name Potter, do you possibly mean Harry Potter," Tommy asked hopefully.

"Yes, its Harry Potter, he is responsible for ending Voldemort's reign of terror, and bringing peace to the wizarding world." Bagman replied, "Why do you ask?"

"Well one of our friends gave us a letter that told us to find him; that he would know what to do against this type of dark magic." Kimberly explained. "Do you possibly know where he lives so we can find him?"

"Last I heard he was living in England with his wife Ginny. You may want to try there," Bagman said.

Tommy smiled, "Thank you for your time Mr. Bagman," with that he and Kimberly walked out of the building, when they reached the outside, and they both grinned at each other.

"Well, I'd say things are looking up," Kimberly said cheerfully.

Tommy agreed; "You're right there, we're on the right track, now lets get out of here."

With that they apparated out of the area, and landed in England, ever closer to their goal of tracking down the elusive Harry Potter.


	4. Help is on The Way

**Chapter IV: Help Is On The Way**

When they arrived in England, Tommy and Kimberly asked around to find out where Harry lived. After a long day of searching, they finally got the answer they were looking for. He was currently living in a quiet suburb of London near the Big Ben Tower. When they reached his home, Tommy knocked on the door, and a young woman answered it.

"Hello, May I help you?' she asked.

"Ma'am we are sorry to disturb at this hour, my name is Tommy Oliver, and this is my girlfriend Kimberly Hart, we are both professors at the Angel Grove Academy of Magic, we were hoping to speak with your husband about a very urgent matter." Tommy said politely.

"Alright, come in, I'll go get him," the young woman replied and she left to go get him.

They entered the house; it was a very quaint place, perfect for living the quiet life. "Not for much longer," Kimberly thought to herself. After a short while, the young woman returned with Harry in tow. After the process of shaking hands and getting acquainted, Harry began speaking.

"My wife Ginny tells me you had an urgent matter that requires my help," he asked.

"Yes sir, we do our school was attacked by two people who may be very familiar to you, they had a strong aura of dark magic around them, After searching we found the identities of our attackers, their names are Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback." Tommy explained.

Just the sound of the names made Harry sit upright in his seat, just knowing Voldemort's followers are still out there gave him a gnawing sensation in his stomach.

"They apparently attacked our school to get revenge on us for imprisoning Bellatrix's cousin Rita, when she attacked our hometown of Angel Grove, we tried to stop them but they were too powerful for us, we lost 4 of our closest friends during the attack" Tommy continued; "Our closest friend and leader Jason Lee Scott gave us a letter to seek you out in case this kind of magic should ever return."

After listening intently to Tommy explain the situation, Harry spoke,

"Yes I am very familiar with those two, I've been trying to track down Bellatrix for about 3 years, and I heard when she surfaced she was able to break Greyback out of Azkaban, but I was too late to stop them. Now with the information you've given me, I can finally end this once and for all. Just tell me what I need to do to help you." He said sternly.

"We need you to come with us back to Angel Grove, and assume the leadership of the special team we have at the academy; the Power Rangers." Kimberly replied "if you have any other friends who want to help us stop this dark magic, we will welcome them with open arms."

"It just so happens that I do have some friends who wouldn't mind helping us out, let me contact them, and I'll take you to them." Harry grinned mischievously.

"Hm-Hmm!," Ginny cleared her throat, Harry turned sheepishly to her.

"You know your Umbridge impression is getting better, but this situation is much too dangerous for you, I don't want to worry about you when we're fighting" he said.

His words didn't even phase Ginny, "Please, too dangerous is that really the best excuse you can muster?" she demanded. "Being married to you is a danger in its own right, did you really think you could do this without me,"

Harry couldn't help it, when Ginny went on the offensive, there was very little he could do to change her mind. He tried reasoning with her, but after she threatened him with her infamous Bat-Bogey Hex, he agreed to let her come along.

The four of them walked over to another house on their street. Harry knocked loudly on the door, he could hear Ron cursing as he walked to the door

"Bloody hell, who could it be at this ungodly hour!" he exclaimed. He opened the door, "Oh, Harry do come in." he answered sheepishly.

After introducing Ron to Tommy and Kimberly, Harry explained the situation to him. Ron's ears turned scarlet at the possibility of Death Eaters still roaming free.

"Are you sure?" he said turning to Tommy.

"100 percent true, these people are too powerful for us because we had never seen magic like this before, but with your help we can avenge the loss of our friends plus we can help you rid yourselves of these Death Eaters," Tommy replied. "We need you to come with us to assume the power that Harry told you about.

"Ginny and myself have already agreed to come with them, and we've spoken to Neville, and he's in because he wants to help put Bellatrix away permanently, he will be meeting us back at our house." Harry said. "We need you Ron, you and Hermione can help us end the Death Eaters forever, speaking of which where is Hermione?" he asked.

"Well mate you know I'm in because well we're family." Ron said. "I'm sure Hermione would love to help out as well,"

"That's good but you didn't answer my question, where is Hermione Ron? Harry asked with a bit more firmness in his voice.

"Well, we were kinda busy when you knocked," he was turning a shade of red Harry had never seen before.

"Oh my GOD, were you two trying to make magic again?" Ginny exclaimed repulsed at the thought.

As soon as she said it, like it was pre-meditated, there was a loud thundering down the steps, her voice so shrill it could shatter glass. "RONALD WEASLEY! if you expect me to sit up here all night by myself, you will be sorely disappointed when you come back up!"

Sure enough Hermione had heard the conversation, she came bounding down the stairs, she was wearing a revealing nightgown and hadn't bothered to cover up. She reached the living room where everyone was, and saw everybody staring at her, she turned dark red and scrambled back upstairs to put on her robe.

When she came back downstairs, after slapping Ron upside the head she sat down.

"Harry, what brings you here at this hour?" she asked.

Harry first introduced her to Tommy and Kimberly, "Guys, this is Hermione Granger, she is one of the most brilliant people I have had the privilege of calling my friend."

Hermione blushed at the statement.

"Hermione, these are professors Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart, they taught at the Angel Grove Academy of Magic in the States."

"What do you mean they taught?" Hermione asked.

"Their school was attacked by Bellatrix and Greyback, I trust you remember them." Harry replied.

Indeed Hermione did, it was her who was tortured at the Malfoy house by Bellatrix simply because she was Muggle-born; she still had the emotional scars of that day firmly ingrained in her mind.

"They need us to help avenge the loss of their friends, and we will assume their power to cleanse the Death Eaters off of the face of the Earth." Harry continued. "Ginny, Ron, Neville, and myself have already agreed to help, we just need one more; Are you in?"

The thought of paying back Bellatrix for all the pain she caused her was enticing to Hermione; it didn't take long for her to make a decision.

"Tommy, Kimberly consider me part of the team." She said determinedly. They both exclaimed with happiness, the team was now complete; all that was left was for them to receive the power necessary to bring the invaders down.

"Well, now that we have the team ready, we should head back to meet Neville at your house Harry," Tommy said.

With that, after waiting for Ron and Hermione to pack their things, when they were done they all headed over to Harry's house where Neville was already waiting for them.

"Hey guys good to see you, I'm ready to teach Bellatrix that you don't mess with the Longbottom family!" he exclaimed upon their arrival.

"Hey Neville, good to see you as well, I trust everything is going well at Hogwarts'? Hermione asked.

Neville had recently become a professor at Hogwarts', he was now teaching Herbology, a subject he had excelled at during his time there.

"Oh yes everything is going well, some of the students are just as clumsy as I used to be at that age." He chuckled. "I'm just glad Headmistress McGonnagall has faith in me being able to teach them."

After all the pleasantries, the seven of them were ready to head back to Angel Grove, Hermione has perfected her shrinking spell and was able to shrink all their luggage in a small box they could fit in their jeans pocket for easy travel. When everything was ready to go, they took hold of one another and apparated back to the academy.


	5. The Power Transfer

**Chapter V: The Power Transfer**

The seven of them landed outside the academy and walked in to the area where earlier the battle had taken place. The four fallen Rangers were still lying among the rubble. The five newest Rangers surveyed the surroundings and were astounded at the damage done.

"Wow, look at this place, the Death Eaters certainly wanted our attention, didn't they?" Ron asked.

Harry could only feel that twinge of guilt like he caused this by being in hiding. He had waited too long to track down Bellatrix, and now he saw the results of his slow movement. After surveying the damage, he turned to Tommy and said,

"I feel like I caused this somehow, I am truly sorry for what happened to your friends, but we are here now, and I promise I will help you avenge your loss."

"Don't say that Harry, we didn't even know Bellatrix and Rita were related, so don't blame yourself for something that was out of all of our control," Tommy replied solemnly.

Tommy gestured Kimberly over and whispered to her

"Kim in order for us to transfer power to the new Rangers, we have to first get their Power Coins," he said nodding toward the fallen Rangers.

Kimberly understood and walked over to where Trini and Billy lay, and with a heavy heart removed the coins from their belts, they de-morphed upon removal. Tommy did the same with Zack and Jason's coins. After they had all the coins, they with the help of their new allies moved their friends' bodies out of sight so they could not be further tampered with.

After all of that had been done, they moved into the secret Command Center, where the coins including the Pink Power Coin laid were laid out on a table; during the battle against Rita, Kimberly had assumed the powers of the White Ranger, while Tommy still had his Green Ranger powers, so the Pink coin went unused for a while. Now was the time to resurrect it. After everybody was in the room, Tommy began speaking.

"Guys, I can't put into words what I'm feeling right now, part of me feels sad because we lost our friends, part of me feels angry because I couldn't save them, but now I feel sympathy for Bellatrix and Greyback because now we have the advantage over them." He said, looking at the five newest Rangers. "Your lives are now in each other's hands, I trust you are ready for the responsibility of this job." He said with determination.

"We are ready to take on the burden of being a Power Ranger, you have my word that we will not rest until the world is rid of the Death Eaters," Harry answered also with determination.

Tommy then began explaining to the newest Rangers about the Ranger code that Zordon had first taught him.

"Guys there are three simple rules that come with being a Ranger; the first is that you may never use your powers for personal gain,"

Hermione playfully elbowed Ron in the ribs, "that means you can't use your power to influence certain people into doing silly things," she said with a sly grin.

"That goes both ways you know." He responded in kind.

"The second rule is that you never escalate a battle unless the enemy forces us to do so, and finally and most important keep your identity secret no one may know you are Power Rangers." Tommy finished.

After the speech, Tommy gestured for Ron to come over to receive his Power Coin.

"Ron, you are now the Black Ranger, you will wield the Power Ax, and have control over the Lion Thunderzord," he said. Ron examined his new coin with a puzzled expression.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked

"What is this animal on my coin?" Ron asked in return.

"Our Powers are based from the ancient creatures called dinosaurs, you have heard of the dinosaurs right?"

"Well no not exactly, only Harry and Hermione were raised in the Muggle world , so they have a better knowledge of more human related stuff." Ron answered.

"Well I'll simplify it for you; the animal on your coin is a Mastodon which while not a dinosaur was a very powerful creature. I will be happy to explain dinosaurs to you more one on one, but time is of the moment right now." Tommy promised.

Ron took his coin and walked back to where his friends were standing. Tommy then gestured for Neville and handed him his coin.

"Neville, you are now the Blue Ranger, your weapon is the Power Lance, you will control the Unicorn Thunderzord; your dinosaur is called a Triceratops,"

"Cool" Neville replied and took his coin, after he had made his way back, Kimberly signaled for Ginny to come over.

"Ginny you are now the Yellow Ranger, the weapons you will have are called the Power Daggers, and you will control the Griffin Thunderzord; your dinosaur is the Saber-tooth Tiger."

Ginny smiled and took her coin. "Thank you for this honor." She said.

Hermione was up next,

"Hermione you are now the Pink Ranger, your weapon is the Power Bow, and you now control the Firebird Thunderzord; your dinosaur is called a Pterodactyl." Kimberly said while trying to contain a smile.

Finally, Tommy signaled for Harry to come up, and he handed him his coin.

"Harry you are now the Red Ranger, you are our leader. Your weapon is the Power Sword and you take control of the Red Dragon Thunderzord; your dinosaur is known as a Tyrannosaurs Rex, the fiercest of all the dinosaurs.

Harry looked down at his coin and beamed with happiness, the power now surging throughout his body. Tommy then leaned in and whispered to him,

"I know that's what Jason would have wanted."

After the ceremony was finished, all of them were off to have dinner, the Earth now had defenders to protect them against all evil wherever they may be hiding.


	6. It's Morphin' Time!

**Chapter 6: It's Morphin' Time!**

Meanwhile, in the darkest corner of the city, Bellatrix and her henchman Greyback were formulating their next plan to attack Angel Grove.

"Did you see the look of sadness in their eyes; it just gives me a rush of excitement!" Bellatrix cackled. "Surely now it will entice Potter and his friends to come out of hiding and confess to the whereabouts of Lord Voldemort.

Greyback snarled in agreement

"Yes, and when they come out we'll be ready for them, but in the meantime, what is our next plan against the Angel Grove Academy, two of those so-called "Power Rangers" survived our initial attack, what if they found Potter before we did?" he asked, "if they assume their power, we are going to need reinforcements to keep them at bay."

Bellatrix entertained the idea for a moment, she too wondered what would happen if those two survivors found the Chosen One before she did; always believing herself superior to those around her she laughed it off

"I'm glad you bring that little fact up, where would they look for Potter, they have no connection to him, so the chances of them finding him before us is highly unlikely, but just in case they succeed, I have a little welcome back present for them." She spoke.

With a flourish of her wand, she made a monster so hideous, but with a thirst for destruction, along with a small battalion of Putties to accompany him. Seeing what she had created she roared with approval.

"Now is the time to strike when they are weak, go my creature, destroy what's left of the Academy and end those two surviving Rangers pathetic lives," she shrieked.

Back at the academy…

The five newest Rangers were getting used to their new surroundings. Tommy had helped them learn more about the dinosaurs for which Ron was especially grateful after being hopelessly confused about them before.

"I have to say, after learning about them, to me it sounds like those dinosaurs were pretty wicked!" he said.

Forever the over-achiever, Hermione had also delved deep into the dino world, learning everything she could, Kimberly had helped her fill in the gray areas since she was following in her footsteps as the Pink Ranger.

"All of this is fascinating, but there are things I'm confused about like if my dinosaur is a Pterodactyl, then why is my zord a Firebird?" She asked Kim.

"Well, towards the end Rita became so powerful that our original Dino-zords weren't enough to finish her, so our mentor Zordon equipped us with new zords that were fused with our old zords to create the Thunder-zords," they're based off of mythical creatures, some might be familiar to you like a dragon or a griffin," she responded.

"Oh yes I've heard of those, all of us belonged to the Gryffindor house at Hogwarts, so I guess simple word association can help us, especially with Ron considering his zord is a lion." She said with a slight giggle.

Later that day, Tommy and Kimberly met to discuss where the bodies of their friends should be buried. Opinions differed,

"I think they should be buried here at the school, that way we know that they will always be with us." Tommy said.

Kimberly disagreed,

"Honestly, I think we should take them to a cemetery close by to bury them, they will still be with us no matter where they are." She countered.

As she was saying this, in the distance there was commotion brewing, they both took notice.

"We can discuss this later; right now those people need our help." Tommy said and they were off to find the source of the commotion.

They reached the city and found the source; a group of Putty Patrollers were causing havoc along with a monster familiar to neither of them.

"Hold on, I thought the Putties were destroyed when we imprisoned Rita," Kimberly said with a very confused look.

"I guess our new enemy is picking up some of her cousin's left-overs," Tommy concurred.

The Putties now had seen them and started to move in their direction. They both assumed a fighting stance and got ready for the fight ahead of them.

The first wave of Putties was on them quickly, but just like the old days Tommy and Kim were able to fight them off with their combo of martial arts and gymnastics skills. Putties were not always the brightest beings around, but they could be extremely frustrating with their numbers.

"Man, things don't change much do they?" Tommy shouted above the noise as he landed a front kick on one of the Putties."

"You can say that again," Kimberly agreed as she back-flipped out of danger. She then landed a kick of her own after confusing the Putties with a number of flips.

Eventually they were able to finish off the Putties; they then turned their attention to the monster who was busy destroying a nearby restaurant area, terrorizing the people in it.

"Hey you big sack of garbage, why don't you pick on somebody your own size," Tommy yelled

"Did you really just say that, that's one of the oldest lines in the book," Kimberly laughed

The monster had heard their shouts, and barreled toward them amazing speed and knocked both of them against a wall. After they got up, they both had one thing on their mind.

"Please tell me you're thinking what I'm thinking," Kimberly said.

"When do I not think what you think," Tommy answered.

"IT"S MORPHIN' TIME!"

"Tigerzord!" Kimberly yelled.

"Dragonzord!" Tommy shouted.

A crackle of energy pulsated through their bodies, when the smoke cleared they were both standing in their Ranger gear ready to fight. Kimberly brought out Saba and Tommy flashed his Dragon Dagger and they charged towards the monster.

Meanwhile back at Command Center…

Harry was staring at his Power Coin; trying to take in the enormous responsibility he had been given. Bellatrix and Greyback had escaped because he was too late to act, and their path of destruction had claimed the lives of 4 innocent people, he had hoped his days of battling the Dark Arts was over, but when Tommy and Kimberly had appeared at his doorstep looking for **_his_** help, he realized eventually his past would catch up to his present and now he had no other choice but to fight once more, but as always he would have his closest friends and his wife by his side.

Ginny walked in and found him brooding, always a familiar sight in their marriage, so she walked up to him and asked,

"What's wrong Harry?"

"I'm just trying to take in everything as it comes Ginny, we have been given a great opportunity here, to have a purpose again, but it came at a higher price than I would've wanted, I mean 4 people lost their lives because of people from my past escaped custody," Harry replied solemnly.

"Harry, you can't blame yourself for everything, things happen for a reason, even a reason we can't control and don't like, we would have never known Bellatrix escaped unless Tommy and Kimberly had shown up at our house, but they did and now we have a chance to put an end to her terror forever, I don't know about you but I'm looking forward to the first time we morph and kick their arses back where they came from." Ginny said with conviction.

Ginny had always been able to wade through his moods and saw straight to his core, she was right things happen for reasons nobody can predict. He too was looking forward to when he could fight evil again, hopefully that chance would be coming soon.

As he thought this, almost as a freaky coincidence the siren in the Command Center began wailing loudly, after a few minutes all five of them were in the room.

"What's the bloody emergency?" Ron demanded.

"Ron, if you would pull your head of your arse, and look at the Viewing Globe, you'll see what the damn emergency is!" Hermione snapped.

Ron turned his head toward the Viewing Globe and saw what everybody was looking in horror at; there was a creature battling two brightly colored people, one was clad in green while the other was dressed in white and the battle was not going well for them at all, their combined strength was not enough and the monster was beating them was ease.

"What the hell is that thing?" Neville asked. "It looks like something that crawled out of the abyss,"

"That's because it is Neville, it looks like Bellatrix is forcing our hand by sending this creature to attack innocent people, Tommy and Kimberly need our help." Hermione said

Harry was watching in silence, but a smile began to creep slowly across his face, he turned to Ginny and said,

"Well you wanted this opportunity you ready for this? He asked her.

She turned to him and brought out her morpher, "Are you kidding, I was born ready let's go kick some butt!" she exclaimed loudly.

Harry then turned to the rest of his teammates, "Well you heard the lady, Let's go!" he said and with that the five of them teleported out of Command center using the new communicators Tommy had given them.

This was certainly a creature that resembled at lot of the monsters they both had fought during their battles with Rita, but in reality this creature had more power then they ever encountered before.

Tommy was thrown back against a wall and landed hard on his back, "Wow, this thing is tougher than I thought," he winced.

Kimberly was not faring much better, even with her power boost as the White Ranger, she was trying to bring this thing down any way she could think of, but was not having much luck. The Creature had discarded Saba as soon as she swung it, and with a powerful blast knocked her against the same wall as Tommy, she landed with a thud at his side.

"Well this is just great, we're getting our butts handed to us by one really ugly monster, plus he relieved us of our weapons, and now we have nothing to fight him with," she yelled at Tommy.

"Kim could you not yell so loud my head's ringing enough as it is," Tommy grimaced, "try to keep fighting like we always have, we always found a way to win no matter how difficult the odds were."

"Tommy I can barely stand up at the moment, so fighting is probably not a smart idea at right now" she replied sarcastically.

While they were bickering at each other the Putties had surrounded them and now held them up while the creature was closing in on them.

"Well I guess it was fun while it lasted," Tommy said, and braced for the final impact

That impact would not happen, out of nowhere he heard someone roar "Expelliarmus!" and felt a powerful burst of energy KO the Putties, and had knocked the Creature back a few feet, he turned his head and saw Harry with the his wand drawn, soon after Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Neville had joined him doing the same. They turned to him and Harry said

''Don't worry Tommy we will take care of this thing, go check on Kimberly." He told him.

The five of them then turned toward the creature,

"Hey ass-butt, try to fight us now!" Hermione shouted.

"Ass-Butt?" Ron looked at her quizzically.

"Give me a break, it's my first time, I'm still trying to work on my superhero dialogue," She retorted.

"Can you guys focus here?" Harry chimed in "you ready to do this!" he shouted to his friends.

Everybody pulled out their morphers and shouted "Ready!"

"Then let's Ranger up!"

IT"S MORPHIN TIME!

"MASTODON!" Ron shouted.

"PTERODACTYL!" Hermione yelled.

"TRICERATOPS!" Neville barked.

"SABERTOOTH TIGER!" Ginny exclaimed

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Harry roared.

The energy swam through their bodies, and after a few moments they were standing in their Ranger gear ready to fight.


	7. The Next Level

**Chapter 7: The Next Level**

The five new Rangers now stood before the creature, their wands were safely stored away in the holsters on their belts along with their blasters. Within moments they surrounded the creature each of them trying to create their plan of attack.

.

"Guys, we need to take this thing head-on," Harry said, and he charged the monster and seconds later he and the creature were fighting, Harry was trying the new martial arts Tommy had taught him. Everything he tried didn't seem to phase the monster at all and after a few minutes he was thrown back.

Ron and Neville had a different plan of attack; they reached for their blasters and started firing off shot after shot at the monster trying to find a weak point in his armor, but like Harry they were having no such luck, the blasts just seemed to ricochet off of it. The creature charged at them and they joined Harry against the wall.

"Bloody hell, that thing's strong!" Ron winced after he got up, "its going to take a lot more than blaster bolts to finish this guy off" he added.

"Let's hope Ginny and Hermione can figure out a weakness, because if they don't we're in trouble;" Harry said.

"Yeah, normal weapons don't seem to work on this guy," Neville chimed in.

Hermione and Ginny drew their wands; Ginny had the first crack at the monster,

"Stupefy!" she yelled and her spell hit the monster full force and it did seem to stun him for a time, after the spell wore off he started to charge her, but Hermione was right there to help,

"Petrificus Totalus!" she shouted, her spell hit the monster and his momentum was stopped and his body became rigid and still.

"Guys our magic works on this monster, so shout every spell, jinx, or curse you can think of before it gets back up!" she shouted back to the boys. They got the message and joined the battle.

"Crucio!" Harry roared and the monster began to shake violently, it got back up and was seething with rage, but as always Ron had his back.

"Expelliarmus!" he screamed, and the monster was blown backward against the wall.

Even Neville joined in, and shot a jelly-legs jinx at the monster which lost control of its legs for a time. They continued shooting spell after spell at the monster, trying to wear it down with everything their minds could conjure up, but the monster had figured out their strategy and was able to avoid them with astonishing speed, and they were beginning to tire.

"Guys, I've thought of every spell that we learned at Hogwarts', I'm tapped out!" Hermione said wearily.

If Hermione, the smartest student Hogwarts' had seen in quite some time, was running out of tricks, then Harry and the others didn't take long to figure out they were in serious trouble.

Meanwhile, Tommy and Kimberly had been watching the battle from afar. They saw everything the new Rangers tried to do with very few successful results. After many battles as Rangers themselves, they knew that individual strategies didn't always work, but through the power of teamwork were they able to power on through.

"They need our help!" Kimberly shouted to Tommy.

"I know, their strategies aren't working, but I know something that will help turn the tide; come on!" Tommy said and started to run toward the ongoing battle with Kimberly hot on his heels.

The monster had tired the Rangers out so much they could barely stand up, and was now picking them off one by one. Harry was thrown across the walkway and landed hard on his back, it then deposited Ron and Neville against some tables nearby, and threw Hermione and Ginny into the fountain a few feet away from them.

The creature began to roar its approval, but suddenly a flash of green and white caught his eye. Tommy and Kimberly had reached their target, their weapons drawn, they leapt high into the air and brought their weapons down as hard as they could muster and were able to stagger the monster. They then ran to check their fellow Rangers.

"Guys, is everybody OK?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, a little worse for wear, but no lasting damage," Harry answered. "how were you able to weaken the monster?"

"I'm glad you asked Harry," Tommy said "all your individual strategies had some form of success, but it ultimately takes the power of everybody working together to win."

"That being said, we need to form the Power Blaster to put the kibosh on this thing"

"The Power Blaster?" Hermione asked.

"That is the way we always used to finish off the monsters in the old days. You need to bring your weapons together which will unleash a powerful blast to destroy the monster." Kimberly stated.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Ron exclaimed, "come on guys let's bring e'm together!

The Rangers pulled out their weapons and began to form the Power Blaster;

"Power Ax!" Ron shouted.

"Power Bow!" Hermione yelled.

"Power Daggers!" Ginny screamed.

"Power Lance!" Neville roared.

"Power Sword!" Harry exclaimed.

The Power Blaster was now formed, and they took their positions Ron and Neville upfront, Ginny and Hermione directly behind them and Harry took point behind the weapon itself and grabbed hold of the trigger, the monster was still staggering around;

"Guys, you ready to do this?" Harry shouted

"READY!" his friends answered together.

Harry now aimed the Power Blaster directly toward the monster, took a breath, and finally yelled "FIRE!" the blast that ensued was nothing like he had felt before, it hit the monster full-force and it was flung backward and landed hard on the ground and didn't move.

"Alright! We did it!" Ginny said happily.

"The power of teamwork does overcome all things." Tommy said with a grin.

A cackle out of nowhere was not what they expected to hear, and a powerful spell rang out and took all of them down. They looked up and saw their attacker, and the ever-familiar sneer of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Well look we have here Greyback, seven Rangers all at my feet where they belong!" she cackled with glee.

"Now Bellatrix," Greyback said with a snarl, "before we destroy them don't we have some information to extract from them first."

"Very true werewolf, bring me the Red Ranger!" she shouted. Greyback made his way toward Harry and dragged him before Bellatrix.

"Now Potter, tell me where you and your friends are hiding Lord Voldemort!" she demanded.

"He died awhile back, have you tried the obituaries Lestrange?" Harry retorted.

"NO, HE"S NOT DEAD POTTER!" she screamed back at him. "NOW TELL ME WHERE HE IS OR FACE MY WRATH!"

"I'm telling you the truth, just face facts Voldemort wasn't as powerful as he thought he couldn't cheat death twice, seriously move on you crazy witch!" Harry replied in kind.

That was all Bellatrix could take, she pulled out her wand and yelled "Stupefy!" at Harry and he was thrown back to his friends.

"Fine then Potter, if you won't tell me where he is, then maybe the destruction of this city might loosen your tongue, she then pointed her wand at the fallen monster and shouted "Engorgio!" the spell hit the monster and it began to grow till it reached the height of the towering buildings around them.

Ron looked up, and saw the gigantic monster now crushing buildings

"What the bloody hell are we going to do now?" he wondered.


	8. Go Big or Go Home

**Chapter 8: Go Big or Go Home**

The Rangers recovered from Bellatrix's attack, and they all joined Ron looking up at the gigantic form in front of them, also wondering what to do to combat it.

"What do we do now?" asked Hermione "should we try the Power Blaster again?

"No, the Power Blaster doesn't have enough power to take that thing down," Tommy replied. "We now have to call on our zords to help aid us."

"Sweet! I was hoping you'd say that;" Ginny exclaimed.

"Let's do it!" The team agreed.

Tommy brought out the Dragon Dagger and put it to his lips and played the notes to summon his Dragonzord. It slowly rose out of the water, and made its way towards the city. Tommy leapt into the cockpit and was ready for battle

Kimberly made a movement towards Saba, she took the sword out and yelled "TigerZord power UP!" A roar was heard in the distance and the Tigerzord galloped towards her, she also leapt into her cockpit, and made the call. "Tigerzord convert to warrior mode NOW!" The Tigerzord slowly transformed into a humanoid warrior and brought its sword and angled it before him.

Tommy and Kimberly made the signal towards the newest Rangers.

"Alright guys, lets show this guy the power of thunder!" Harry yelled

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord Power!" Ron shouted

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord Power!" Hermione yelled.

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord Power!" Neville screamed

"Sabretooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord Power!" Ginny roared

"Tyrannosaurs Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!" Harry hollered

Their zords came roaring down the path, all of them jumped into their respective cockpits and made the call to bring them together, they slowly formed the Thunder Megazord and brought out the Thunder Saber and were ready to fight.

The creature first started towards the Dragonzord, but Tommy was ready,

"Dragonzord use your tail attack!" he commanded. The Dragonzord took a mighty swing with its tail and was able to make contact, but not enough to do any lasting damage. The creature struck the Dragonzord hard and it stumbled back.

The creature then turned its attention to the Tigerzord, and charged it. Kimberly was able to reach for her sword and blocked the attack, but the creature would not be deterred so easily it reared back and landed a solid head-butt to the Tigerzord's chestplate, and sparks showered Kimberly's cockpit.

The Thunder Megazord was standing idly by, waiting for the creature to attack them, but this particular strategy was not sitting well with some of its occupants.

"We've got to help them!" Neville shouted

"That creature is tough, we got to find a weakness in its battle strategy before we attack, or we'll suffer the same fate as Tommy and Kim!" Harry replied.

"The hell with strategy, we've always made a habit of flying by the seat of our pants, whether we had a chance or not." Ron snapped.

"I agree, if we don't get in the fight now, there will be two less Rangers for Bellatrix to worry about Harry!" Hermione yelled above the noise.

Hermione's logic made sense, it always did even when they were in school, it was good to know that the years hadn't diminished it at all. The Thunder Megazord turned and made its way to the battle that was raging in front of them.

The creature was still busy beating on the Tigerzord, it couldn't take much more abuse or it would be finished. Kimberly yelled for help from her cockpit

"Guys, I could seriously use some assistance here!" as the creature prepared to deliver the final blow Kimberly braced herself for the coming impact, but it never came to pass, something had intercepted the creature's kill-shot, she looked and was ecstatic to see that the Thunder Saber had under-cut the creature's strike and forced it back.

"Thanks guys, I owe you one;" she said

"Don't mention it, we just couldn't sit on the sidelines anymore;" Ginny answered back, "Tommy you ready to finish this sucker off?" making a gesture towards the Dragonzord.

"I'm ready to rock, lets finish this!" he yelled back.

"Thunder Saber, Power Up!" Harry shouted, the megazord drew the sword from its belt and it took a huge swing in the direction of the creature making solid contact and the creature started to stagger, but Tommy was ready to keep pouring it on,

"Dragonzord finger lasers FIRE!" Multiple blasts erupted from the Dragonzord's fingers and they all made contact with the creature and it was dazed and confused.

"Hey guys, can I get in on this?" Kimberly hollered.

"Yeah, Kim I think its time to form the Mega-Tigerzord!" Tommy loudly replied.

"What's the Mega-Tigerzord?" Neville asked.

"Four of your zords can combine with Kimberly's to form a even more formidable opponent, the Red Dragon zord forms into warrior mode while the rest connect to the Tigerzord." Tommy explained.

"It sounds like a great plan to me!" Harry exclaimed, "Kim, you ready?

"Born that way Harry!" she eagerly answered back, "Mega-Tigerzord transformation NOW!"

The Thunder Megazord began to split apart, and the Lion, Griffin, Unicorn, and Firebird started to form up with the Tiger-zord, they all settled into their place, much like they were on the Thunder Megazord except that the Firebird was now located on the wrist as a weapon.

"Mega-Tigerzord transformation complete!" Kimberly yelled.

The Mega-Tigerzord turned its attention to the creature, and started to march towards it, the creature was desperately hammering away, but its blows had no effect. The Mega-Tigerzord drew back its fist and struck it decisively into the creature, and it was knocked down hard.

"Its time for the final strike, let's put this guy out of our misery!" Hermione said fired up.

"I agree, prepare the Firebird Final Attack!" Kimberly answered her.

The Mega-Tigerzord raised its arm up and aimed it at the creature,

"FIRE!" the Rangers yelled together.

The Firebird flew off the arm at amazing speed, making swift turns and deceptive maneuvers to confuse the creature, it reached its destination and struck leaving a trail of flame behind it and returned to its spot on the Megazord. The creature staggered for a few seconds and finally fell and exploded into oblivion.

"Alright we did it, great work team!" Ron said excitedly.

"That was a great effort guys, let's go home." Tommy said.

Bellatrix had been watching the battle from her command base, and screamed at the creature's failure.

"Those Rangers will pay I promise you, I will find a way to defeat them and then I will force Potter to tell me the location of the Dark Lord!" she shrieked.


	9. Prepping for Finality

**Ch.9: Prepping For Finality **

In the months that followed Bellatrix tried everything she could think of to defeat the newest team of Power Rangers, but none of her schemes seemed to prosper as the Rangers stopped her at every turn. She was getting desperate and set off on a course to find the lost wand of Lord Voldemort hoping it would lead her to the Dark Lord himself.

Her search led her to a cave just outside of town, she and Greyback entered it and began to look around.

"Why are we are here Lestrange? We're wasting time." Greyback snarled at Bellatrix.

"Silence! We are on a quest to find the Dark Lord's wand you beast!" she snapped back at him. "We have to find a way to defeat those Rangers!"

"Yes they are quite the nuisance, I hope you find what you are looking for so we can finish them off once and for all." Greyback agreed.

Bellatrix nodded as she continued her way through the cave, searching for any sign of her desire. She searched high and low, it seemed like she combed every inch of the cave, but she was having no luck at all.

"The wand is obviously not here Bellatrix, let's go!" Greyback shouted. In a moment of pure rage he slammed his hairy fist against the cave wall, it created a tremor that loosened the rocks within.

"Greyback, you stupid scavenger, will you knock it off? Bellatrix yelled at him " you'll cause to whole cave to colla…" a flicker of white bone caught her eye, she made her way toward it and dug through the rubble, when she reached her target, her eyes grew wide as saucers.

"I've found it! I've located the wand of the Dark Lord!" she squealed with evil joy as she held the wand in her hands. Greyback saw all of this and he flashed a sadistic grin knowing that his payment would be soon coming.

"Now that we have located the Dark Lord's wand, maybe we can find him now;" he said.

"Yes, yes all in due time my loyal hunter, but first we must destroy the rest of the Rangers, so that Potter reaches his breaking point, and confesses where the Dark Lord has been hiding," she replied.

"With this wand, I shall create an army to combat the Rangers,"

With a flourish of Voldemort's wand, she began to work her magic, she started to create more Putties as a tribute for her cursed cousin, but that wasn't enough to satisfy her craving for more power.

"I must have more warriors!" she shrieked.

She began to create more soldiers, but each was different from the next, some of them look like lizards, some looked like robots, and the rest had a distinctive samurai feel to them. When she finished she stood before her newly created army and cackled to the heavens.

"Now my army, we prepare for the final battle!," She roared, and the army showed it was ready for a fight.

Meanwhile back at the command center, the Rangers were reminiscing about their days in school.

"Yeah, I was the leader of an underground movement at Hogwarts;" Harry was telling Tommy and Kimberly.

"Don't forget who had the idea to create the said movement Harry," Hermione chimed in, Ron also nodded his head in agreement.

"That's really cool, from what you've told us about this Umbridge, she sounds like she got what she deserved." Kimberly said.

"You haven't told us about your old school days guys," Ginny stated

"Well, back at Angel Grove, the normal thing was just to enjoy life to its fullest, whether it was fighting Rita or playing football we just had fun." Tommy answered her.

"Are you talking about the year you played quarterback for our team?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, I'm talking about that why do you ask?" he replied.

"Oh nothing, just that you weren't very good, so the coaches had to bench you," she said with a smile.

"Well the reason I wasn't very good is because I was distracted by the head cheerleader which I think was you wasn't it," he sarcastically smiled.

Kimberly's eyes narrowed playfully, "Is that a challenge Mr. Oliver?"

"It might be, why you scared?"

"No, the only thing I'm scared of is seeing the look on your face when I beat you."

Tommy was taken aback by the sudden challenge;

"What makes you so sure you can beat me?" he asked Kimberly.

"Well the power of teamwork does overcome all, and girls just know to work together better than boys." She coolly replied.

Harry and Ron took offense, "That's not true, we know how to accept help."

'Oh, really then explain to me, why I had to figure everything out when we were looking for Horcruxes because you two constantly bickered like school-children?" Hermione asked them.

The question stumped both Harry and Ron neither of whom could muster up a straight answer.

'Well boys we're waiting," Ginny commented.

"That's not the point, it just seems that you girls think you can take us guys down in a game of football." Ron quipped slyly.

The three girls looked at each other and smiled, "How bout tomorrow we play a game to decide who's superior, Neville can referee." Kimberly said.

"That sounds fine to me, but I would like to propose a friendly wager," Ron replied.

"Which is?

"Winners chose a form of punishment for the losers, it can be anything you want, but keep it rated PG." Tommy answered.

That's fine, how about we meet tomorrow at Angel Grove Park, say about 2:30?" Kimberly said.

"We'll be there." Harry finished.

The next day everyone gathered at Angel Grove Park, all dressed in their athletic gear, they even found a striped referee shirt for Neville. The two teams stood facing each other. Neville made his way to the center and prepared for the coin toss.

"Call it in the air," he said to Harry.

"Heads" he replied. The coin landed on heads, the guys wanted the ball to start the game. Neville went over some of the rules first.

"Now all people involved, I want a clean game no shenanigans. You're down when you're touched with two hands, the first to 4 touchdowns wins, are we clear on the rules everybody?" Both teams agreed to the conditions and the girls went back to throw the ball downfield to the guys.

"Alright ladies, let's win this for all the girls out there!" Kimberly shouted enthusiastically, and with that she launched a pass downfield towards Tommy, he caught the ball and advanced to midfield before he was touched down by Ginny.

Tommy took over as quarterback, with Ron and Harry split out to either side of him, the girls countered with Ginny covering her brother, and Hermione lined up against Harry. Tommy signaled to Ron to go short and shouted "HUT! He dropped back to pass, and saw that Ginny had Ron well-covered, but Harry had beaten Hermione, He lofted a pass down the middle, Harry caught it and sprinted the rest of the way towards the endzone TOUCHDOWN!

"Alright Harry, way to go mate!" Ron shouted.

The extra point made it 7-0 Guys, Tommy soared a pass down and Ginny caught it, and was able to gain a few yards before Ron touched her.

Kimberly was QB for the girls, she called out the signals to Hermione and Ginny before shouting HUT! She faded back and looked for Ginny but Tommy had her well covered, she then looked at Hermione who was open, but it was close with Ron trailing her, she decided to pass to Hermione, but Ron had caught up and made a diving interception, Hermione touched him down at the point of the pick.

"Its alright girls, we'll get that one back!" Kimberly said.

Tommy took over on offense but the girls had changed it up now with Ginny on Harry and Hermione on Ron. He motioned for Harry to come across on a slant, and for Ron to go deep. He snapped the ball and looked for Harry again, but he was covered by Ginny this time and couldn't get open, but Hermione had once again got beaten and Ron was open, he launched a pass down the sideline towards him and Ron caught it and streaked in for another TD. The extra point followed and it was now 14-0 Guys.

'This is just too easy Kim, you should at least try to make an effort," Tommy crowed

"Bite me karate boy!" she said obviously frustrated.

The pass downfield was up and Kimberly caught it and advanced it near mid-field before Harry touched her down. She came up to the line and snapped the ball quickly before the boys could react, She sent a pass Ginny's way, Ginny caught it, and made a nice move on Ron that had him flailing at air and scooted the rest of the way for a TOUCHDOWN. The extra point followed and the score was now 14-7.

Tommy was dumbfounded

"You were saying oh great one?" Kimberly laughed

"You got lucky, we weren't ready," he replied.

The pass was sent down to Harry who received it and moved it up to the 30-yard line before Hermione touched him down. The guys tried out a new strategy, with Harry now lining up at QB and Tommy lined up in the backfield, Harry called for the ball and faked a pass to Ron drew the attention of both girls and handed the ball to Tommy who started upfield, made a juke on Kimberly and sprinted towards the endzone, Hermione tried desperately to catch him but it was too late, Tommy scored and with the extra point it was not looking good for the girls with the guys holding a 21-7 lead.

Hermione looked solemn, she was not having a good day, but Ginny was there to boost her spirits;

"Don't worry about it 'Mione, its OK we're haven't lost yet." She said smiling

"I know, I'm just not having a very good time, I hope it gets better for us,"

Ron flung the pass downfield, Ginny caught it and got the ball over mid-field before Harry touched her down. Ginny now was calling the shots at QB, Kimberly was covered by Harry, and Hermione by Ron. Ginny snapped the ball and faked a pass Hermione's way before coming back underneath to Kimberly, who faked Tommy out of his shoes and casually made her way into the endzone for the TD. With the extra point the score was now 21-14 Guys.

Ginny sent the pass down and Ron caught it and darted upfield to the 40 yd line before being stopped. He was now the QB with Tommy and Harry split wide of him, he snapped the ball, both of his receivers were covered, he launched a pass at Harry but Ginny stepped in front and intercepted it and streaked down the sideline for the game-tying TD.

21-21

The girls were jumping for joy while the guys were arguing with each other.

"I thought you were open Harry," Ron said.

"I was, but you threw a bad pass!" Harry hollered at him. Tommy defused the situation

"Guys, if we argue then the girls are right about us, we need to work as a team or we lose," he said sternly to both of them. "We got the ball now, let's win this thing."

Kimberly soared the pass to Harry who caught it moved up-field to mid-field again. Tommy was now the quarterback again, he called the signals and told both receivers to go deep, the ball was snapped he looked to pass but the girls had them locked down, he wound up and chucked a desperation pass in Ron's direction but it fell short and Kimberly made the interception.

"Alright way to go Kim!" Hermione yelled loudly. "Now we have a chance to win!"

The girls huddled up and tried to decide who would get the ball,

'Alright girls, if I know Tommy he going to expect me to throw to Ginny, but I have an idea, they won't expect Hermione to get the ball, so I say we send her deep and hope she's wide open. Everyone in? "Kimberly asked.

"We're in." they both replied.

They all took their spots on the line, Kimberly walked up and snapped the ball, sure enough Tommy sent both Harry and Ron after Ginny, and he himself came on the blitz, Hermione was wide open with no one within 20 yards of her! She side-stepped Tommy who went flying by and stepped up and flung the ball toward Hermione, all the guys turned around and their eyes grew big, Hermione kept her eye on the ball the whole way, she cradled it with both hands and ran into the endzone for the game-winning TOUCHDOWN! Final Score Girls 28 Guys 21.

It was a mob scene after Hermione scored, Kimberly and Ginny hugged and high-fived her. The guys stood there absolutely stunned at the events that just happened. They could only think of what the girls were going to make them do. They thought about it the entire ride home. After they got back Kimberly, Ginny, and Hermione gathered in their room to discuss possible punishments.

"We could make them do mounds of homework, Harry and Ron used to always copy off me at school, so it would be fun to make them do all the work." Hermione suggested.

"We could make them clean the zords, good hard back-breaking work." Ginny added.

Kimberly listened to the suggestions, and could see the appeal of both, but she had an idea that was to trump them both.

"Girls, those suggestions are good, but its not what we're going to go with, Hermione what day is it?"

"October 30th" she replied.

"Well, a famous saying around this time is the Trick or Treat cheer which goes like this "Trick or Treat, smell my feet, give me something good to eat" I'll leave it to you to figure which part of that cheer were going to use on the boys."

Hermione and Ginny re-called the saying in their head and it didn't take them long to figure out what part Kimberly chose. They both smiled at each other and at Kimberly for making a great choice. They all called the boys in to face the music.

Ron, Harry, and Tommy made their way into the girls' bedroom and stood ready to face their punishment head-on.

"Well what's it gonna be?' Ron asked nervously

"Tommy, I believe you are familiar with the Trick or Treat saying aren't you?" Kimberly asked him.

"Yeah I am, so is that our punishment to recite it to you?" he asked back.

"Well yes and no, I want you to go over it in your head, and think about what part we chose to use," Kimberly answered.

Tommy went over the saying and he like the girls didn't take long to figure it out, he turned to the guys with a sickening feeling in his stomach.

"Guys we have to smell their feet," he told them.

"Well I guess it could have been worse," Ron said sheepishly, "It doesn't sound so bad, what do you think Harry?" he asked. "Think about it Ron, we just played a highly sweaty football game, think of the smell that lingers afterwards," he replied. Ron thought about it and he too began to get a sickening feeling.

"Well, I think its time we lived up to our end guys, after all a bet's a bet, let's get this over with." Tommy said. "Ladies, remove your shoes and socks."

Kimberly, Hermione and Ginny unlaced their sneakers and kicked them off, then they peeled off their socks revealing their bare feet. They sat down on the edge of the bed and motioned for the guys to come over. The guys did as they were told and got down on their knees and prepared for the oncoming storm of smell that was about to hit their noses. They all took a big whiff and started to cough and wheeze over-dramatically.

"Well guys I'd say they lived up to their end, so what say we end this;" Hermione said.

"Fair enough, I think they've suffered plenty;" Kimberly agreed.

"I guess we'll know better next time then not to mess with you guys, but since your feet are exposed, then there's nothing stopping us." Harry said

"Stopping you from doing what exactly?" Ginny looked at him quizzically

The guys all grinned at each other and made a dive for the girls' feet, all of them got a hold and started to tickle them. The girls squealed with laughter trying to kick the guys away. After it was over, all of them were laughing hard enjoying the time they were spending together completely unaware of the lurking danger on the horizon.


	10. Showdown in the Canyon

**Chapter 10: Showdown in the Canyon**

Bellatrix was walking around searching for a place to complete her ultimate triumph; conquering Harry Potter, and driving the whole world into darkness again. She searched high and low for a place to battle. She finally came across a huge canyon; she surveyed the landscape and decided that this would indeed be to place to finish her adversaries. She then summoned Greyback and her newly created army of bizarre warriors to the canyon and prepared to call out the Rangers.

The Command Center warning siren began to wail more loudly than it ever had before; the Rangers rushed in and wondered why the siren was so deafening.

'Why is the warning bell going off so loudly?" Ginny shouted above the noise.

"Its only that loud when there is an emergency that threatens the end of the world." Tommy answered her, "let's look at the Viewing Globe to see what it is."

They all turned in the direction of the Viewing Globe and saw why the emergency siren had increased its noise level. There stood Bellatrix and Greyback with what looked like an army of foot soliders.

"How did she make an army so quickly, I didn't think her wand was that powerful." Hermione wondered.

"Its not, her wand was never that strong, even back at the Battle of Hogwarts." Ron replied. "If my mom could critically wound her who says what happened to her wand while she was on the run."

Harry was quietly watching the Viewing Globe, listening all the while to everybody trying to formulate a theory on why Bellatrix had conjured an army seemingly out of nowhere, his eyes scanned the wand in her hand, but the Viewing Globe was blurry so it was hard to make out the shape of it.

"Tommy could we get the Viewing Globe to magnify the image so I can get a better look at her wand?" he asked.

"Sure thing Harry, Viewing Globe magnify image," he instructed. The picture now came into focus and Harry was now able to make out the wand in her hand, and he felt his stomach drop.

"Guys, its Voldemort's wand!" he exclaimed.

Everybody looked at the image, and their eyes grew horrified.

"How was she able to find his wand Harry? I thought it was destroyed when you finished him," Ginny asked.

"Well we never did find out what happened to his original wand, he must have discarded it after he gained possession of the Elder Wand, he put it in a place where he thought nobody would find it, but apparently Bellatrix did." He explained.

"It makes sense, she was his most devoted follower, she practically hung on his every command." Neville concurred.

"Well, now that the mystery of the army has been explained, I guess the next question is how do we fight it?" there's only 7 of us and it looks like at least 60 of them." Kimberly chimed in.

"Yeah the odds are not in our favor here." Hermione added.

The two leaders, Tommy and Harry looked over the dejected looks now forming on the team's faces, neither could blame them, but in their time together as Rangers they had learned that no matter the odds, they would always stick together till the very end.

"Come on guys, we have faced these kind of odds before, I trust you remember how many Death Eaters we fought during the Battle of Hogwarts." Harry reminded his friends.

"Yeah but we had more even numbers then Harry, now we won't have all the extra help we had back then," Ron said.

"As long we have each other, we can win any fight, no matter how difficult the circumstances." Kimberly said.

"Then I say we bring the fight to them, if they want a war, then we'll give e'm one!" Ginny shouted fiercely.

Everybody agreed and they all gathered together and teleported out of the Command Center heading toward the fight of their lives.

Meanwhile...

Greyback was pacing angrily, just itching to get his hands on the Rangers;

"Where are they, I thought they would notice the army by now Lestrange! He snarled at her.

"Patience Fenrir, they will come, as long as they're precious city's in danger, you can count on them showing up to stop it," she said with an uncharacteristic calm. "but I do agree with you, let's speed up the process shall we?"

She raised Voldemort's wand to the sky and yelled "Mosomodre!" A green burst of light shot out into the sky and started to form the Dark Mark and its image covered the battlefield.

"That should be enough to send them our way and to their destruction!" she cackled.

As soon as she said it, 7 streaks of colored light tore through the Dark Mark reducing it to smoke; they continued their way down until they reached the canyon floor. After they touched the ground, the forms of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart took their place.

"Now it begins." Bellatrix thought to herself. She turned her attention to the Rangers.

"Last chance Potter, tell me where you and your friends are hiding Lord Voldemort!" she said loudly.

"Has anyone ever told you sound like a broken record Bellatrix? I don't know how many times I have to tell you he is dead, get over it!" Harry shouted back trying to contain all of his pent-up energy.

That was all Bellatrix needed to hear, she made the signal to her army to join her.

"Well then I guess destruction it is then Potter!" she shrieked.

Harry looked to all of his friends, who shared his determination, and made the call;

IT"S MORPHIN' TIME!

"Tigerzord!"

"Dragonzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

The familiar energy swam throughout their bodies, and within moments they were in their Ranger form, they all drew their weapons and stood together ready to defend the earth.

The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife, no one was making a move toward the other, when it reached a fever pitch, Bellatrix finally ended the silence with a single word;

"ATTACK!"

Both teams charged towards one another and the battle was on!

Tommy and Kimberly charged towards their familiar foes, the Putties. Saba and the Dragon Dagger gripped tightly in their hands, they reached their targets and started to hack and slash their way through them, the Putties were usually pretty easy to beat, but with the added power boost from Voldemort's wand this group fought differently, every time one of the Rangers made connection with them, they seemed to get right back up instead of crumbling to pieces like normal. They started to overwhelm Tommy and Kimberly with multiple punches and kicks. The two Rangers had no choice but to fall back.

Harry was doing battle with a group of Krybots, his Power Sword was working in steady form catching a piece of each of them; he had never seen robots before especially ones with martial arts skills, he swung his sword down through one, but they continued to press on and started to converge on him, one of them landed a powerful kick to his chest and drove him back, he decided to pull back before one of them landed another deadly shot, he would not give Bellatrix the satisfaction of a victory at this moment.

Ron ran towards the Rin-shi, his axe held high ready to go, he struck two of them but with all their hopping around it was hard to get a clear shot. He kept trying to strike them but they hopped their way out of danger, it was incredibly frustrating, instead of losing his temper, he calmly rationed he could not make any progress with them and fell back.

Neville was busy fighting Tyrannodrones, his lance twirling through the air he had early success in knocking them down, but like all these soldiers they got right back up and advanced on him, he swung his weapon towards one of them, but it caught the blow and kicked his lance free from his grip, the creature picked it up and landed a dreadful shot to his mid-section and forced him back.

Ginny drew the other robot quotient of the army, the Grinders. Her daggers were working furiously striking anything she could reach. She landed a couple of great shots but also was unable to take them down hard. She continued to fight her hardest but she was swallowed up by their numbers and driven back towards her friends.

Hermione decided against a direct approach to her opponents; the Kelzacks. Her bow had long distance capabilities and she chose to hang back and try to pick them off one by one. She drew the arrow back and let it fly; it made contact with one of them, she drew another arrow and fired it, also making contact with them, but eventually she ran out of arrows and the Kelzacks took advantage of the situation by charging at her and started to pummel her with punches and kicks, she tried to fight back but there were too many of them and she like all the others was forced to re-group.

After their unsuccessful battles, the Rangers gathered together to figure out a new strategy, but were un-able to come up with any answers;

"Damn, I never thought a battle would be this hard!" Ron said frustrated.

"Yeah, Voldemort's wand gives them a boost of power, our weapons have little effect on them!" Ginny added.

"Guys, we can figure this out." Tommy said trying to defuse the building aura of uneasiness. "We just need to put our heads together and come up with a plan of attack."

'Yeah we can't start fighting amongst ourselves, or that would give them more of an advantage then they already have." Hermione said calmly.

Amid the back and forth between the Rangers, Bellatrix was positively glowing with evil, she made a motion to her army to finish them off, they all charged towards the Rangers, who stood ready to fight, but they didn't reach them fast enough. A powerful blast came from behind the Rangers, they ducked and it caught some of the army full bore and destroyed a dozen of them. After the dust cleared the Rangers turned towards the direction where the blast came from. Tommy and Kimberly were shocked to see that the wielders were their students!

The students rushed up to the Rangers to check on them, after making sure everybody was OK, Tommy rounded on his students.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" he demanded.

"In your classes Professor Oliver, we just took it up a notch," Sydney answered.

"How did you even know to come here?" Kimberly asked.

"We saw the symbol in the sky, and we do happen to watch the news Ms. Hart." Conner told her, "We just thought you guys could use some help, so that's why we're here.

"Well, you guys need to go back home, this is our fight, we don't need in-experienced students in this battle." Tommy said sternly, "You guys don't even have morphers."

"With all due respect Professor O, you're wrong about this; when the end of the world seems like more like a certainty than a possibility, you need all of us to help you, and we happened to bring some power of our own." Conner replied, "Guys show e'm."

All the students raised their hands up, attached to each of them was a morpher, except for Sydney's which she held in her hand. Harry examined the situation and made a conclusion.

"Alright guys, you can help us, we are going to need all the assistance we can get on this." He told them.

Tommy dis-agreed; "No Harry, they are too young to do this, I think we're fine with who we've got."

"Tommy, they need to grow up sometime, how will they ever learn if they aren't given a chance to prove themselves? I fought Voldemort when I was 17, I didn't have any prior experience to hold him off, just the spells I learned in school, so I think this is a chance let your students learn on the job, plus you can see how well you taught them." Harry replied back.

Tommy couldn't fight this logic, Harry was right; they had to grow up and fight for what they believe in, and if that was fighting Bellatrix and her army than so be it; he turned to his students and said;

"Very well, you want to have a chance to fight for what you believe in, you got it," he told them. "I don't need to tell you what happens next."

The students stepped forward and activated their morphers and they made their respective calls:

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" Dustin yelled

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" Conner shouted

"SPD, Emergency!" Sydney screamed

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" RJ called

"RPM, Get in Gear!" Dillon roared.

A few moments later, the students stood before the army in their Ranger gear. Conner wore red, Dustin wore yellow, Sydney was dressed in pink, RJ had purple on, and Dillon was wearing black.

Bellatrix had been observing the whole time; she thought to herself "What chance do the brats have against my army; it makes no difference whether there are 7 or 12. I will still be triumphant." She arrogantly motioned for the Rangers to come get some. The Rangers took up her offer and charged towards the army with a new vigor.

The tide started to turn almost immediately, the students were ready for anything; they fought off on-comers like it was nothing. It became obvious to Tommy that his students were more than ready for this fight, and it was obvious to Bellatrix as well her smile quickly turned to a scowl watching the fight.

Conner and Harry rushed towards the Tyrannodrones, Harry was cutting them down with ease; Conner had a sword of his own and took part in slicing and dicing his way through them. The creatures were on the run; Harry turned to Conner and motioned for him to finish them off.

"Alright Conner, show me what you've got!" he shouted.

Conner nodded and said loudly into his morpher, "Battlelizer Power UP!" Armor flew up around his arms and legs, and twin cannons were mounted on his back. He kicked off the ground hard; the cannons now appeared on both of his shoulders;

"Battlelizer cannons FIRE!" he commanded. Massive amounts of energy shot out of the cannons and it hit the Tyrannodrones full force, they collapsed and exploded in a shower of fire.

Hermione and Sydney were now taking on the Krybots, having earlier run out of arrows, Hermione found that her bow could also be a useful weapon and was using it to batter the robots. Sydney used her Delta Blaster, dropping them left and right, but a more powerful blaster was needed;

"I've got something special for these guys," Sydney yelled. She reached for her morpher and said. "SPD, SWAT Mode!" Armor enveloped her entire suit, and her gun now possessed twin barrels, she brought her Delta Enforcer to her chest and signaled to Hermione for her to pull out her own blaster.

"Alright Hermione, you ready to do this?" she asked her.

"Yeah, let's turn these guys into scrap metal!" Hermione responded.

They both charged towards the Krybots, both of their blasters pumping round after round into them, they hit all their targets and a few moments later the Krybots were pieces of scrap all around their feet.

Dustin and Ginny teamed up against the Kelzacks, Ginny was working her daggers fiercely, striking anything that moved. Dustin called for his weapon:

"Lion Hammer!" he exclaimed. A powerful mace like weapon now appeared in his hands, he and Ginny were surrounded by the Kelzacks; they stood back to back and grinned at each other under their helmets and began to work their magic, daggers and hammer working in perfect harmony, they tore a swath through the Kelzacks, and another piece of the army fell.

RJ and Neville ran toward the Rin-Shi, his lance now back in his possession Neville twirled it furiously making contact to slow down the hopping warriors, RJ used his martial arts skills, using knees and elbows he was kicking the Rin-Shi around with ease.

"Neville, I'm going to need some room, so stand back!" RJ shouted Neville's way, Neville got the message and backed away, RJ raised his morpher and said,

"Wolf Beam activate!" he brought his arm containing his morpher down, and then he made a swift movement upward, a saw like energy blast roared out of his morpher and cut the Rin-Shi down to size.

Ron and Dillon took on the Grinders, Ron's axe was slicing through the metal like it was butter, Dillon touched his belt and a weapon appeared in his hand;

"Rocket Blaster!" he yelled, he began to fire his weapon all around him, taking down the Grinders with each shot, Ron continued to hammer them with his axe, taking a high-low approach. The Grinders were reduced to severed nuts and bolts.

All that was left of Bellatrix's once unstoppable army were the Putties, Harry was practically salivating to end it,

"Guys let's bring e'm together!" he called to his friends, they all joined him;

"Power Axe!"

"Power Bow!"

"Power Daggers!"

"Power Lance!"

"Power Sword!"

Harry took point behind the Power Blaster, and wasted no time in shouting the command;

"Power Blaster FIRE!"

The energy beam shot out of the weapon, and the Putties crumbled to nothingness.

Her once-powerful army now reduced to cinders; Bellatrix signaled to Greyback to retreat and fight another day. They ran towards the end of the canyon to apparate out, but their path was cut off by the student Rangers.

"Going somewhere?" Dustin inquired.

Tommy and Kimberly reached where everyone was, Harry and his friends soon after. Bellatrix and Greyback were surrounded, but Tommy motioned to his students to fall back.

"Guys, I am very proud of you, I have taught you well but I need you to stay out of this one, these guys killed our friends, so it's personal now," he said to them.

"Sure thing Professor Oliver, they're all yours!" Conner agreed.

The 7 Rangers now stood and faced the two people who had caused them nothing but heartache and suffering.

"Well Lestrange, it's your move, you're not going to run away from a fight are you?" Harry snarled.

Bellatrix seethed with anger, "No Potter, I'm not running away, Fenrir can handle 4 of your Rangers, but you 3," pointing to Harry, Ron, and Hermione "are mine."

Greyback took advantage of the banter and made a dash towards an open area of the canyon. Tommy, Kimberly, Neville, and Ginny gave chase, and they started to battle.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione now faced Bellatrix, she gripped Voldemort's wand tightly, but she did not attack.

"What's the problem Bellatrix, not so confident when its 3 on 1?" Hermione said with a touch of anger in her voice.

"No you filthy Mudblood, I want to do this the old-fashioned way, you want to fight me we're dueling with wands only, which means no added powers."

"Fine if that's how it has to be, let's do it." The three of them de-morphed and brought out their wands. Ron took the first shot:

"Stupefy!" he roared. A blue blast came from his wand but Bellatrix was ready "Protego!" she yelled and a barrier formed around her. Multiple spells were shouted and the fight was under-way.

Greyback was toying with the 4 other Rangers, tossing them around with ease, they tried attacking separately but Greyback rejected them one by one. They all gathered together to form a new plan.

"This guy is freakishly strong, we need a new strategy!" Kimberly yelled.

"Let's use our weapons and attack him all at once!" Tommy proposed.

Everybody agreed and grabbed their weapons, Neville attacked first rushing toward Greyback his lance held high, his swung it with all of his might and struck a solid blow to Greyback's mid-section, he staggered back a bit but Ginny was on him in an instant her daggers connecting with his arms and legs, Greyback was on the defensive, Tommy and Kimberly leapt high in the air and brought their weapons down hard to Greyback's skull and he fell with a thump.

"Alright, how about we use a new weapon to finish this guy off?" Tommy yelled to the rest of them.

"What do you have in mind?" Kimberly asked him.

"I need you and Neville to toss me your weapons" Kimberly and Neville did so; Tommy caught both of them and connected the hilts together. "Saba-Lance online!" he shouted.

Greyback had recovered some and was able to make it to his feet, but Tommy was ready to end it. He charged towards the wolf-man and started twirling the Saba-Lance so fast that it was almost a blur. Greyback was getting dizzy just watching it. Tommy swung the weapon so fast that Greyback never saw it coming, it struck a fatal blow to his chest; he fell down and didn't move.

In the midst of her battle with the trio, Bellatrix saw her henchman fall and she doubled her efforts to not join him in death, she pointed her wand at Ron and yelled "Crucio!"

Ron started to writhe in agony on the ground, but Hermione took his spot quickly and she yelled "Stupefy!" the blast caught Bellatrix on the shoulder and she was driven back.

The battle raged on for another 10 minutes, each person shouting every spell they had ever learned, Bellatrix was slowly gaining the advantage, she took Hermione down, followed by Ron until she faced Harry. Both held their wands high;

"Scared Potter?" she asked him.

"You wish!" he said confidently back. "Ron, now!" he dove aside and Ron pointed his wand at Bellatrix's hand and yelled "Expelliarmus!" Voldemort's wand flew out of her hand and landed far away from where she was. Now that she possessed no wand, Bellatrix made a frantic dash towards Voldemort's wand. The trio had recovered and saw their opening to end the fight against dark magic. A huge boulder was directly above where Bellatrix was running.

"Boys, how about we end this miserable bitch's existence?" Hermione shouted not even bothering to hide the fury in her voice.

"Damn, what got her all riled up?" Ron asked Harry.

"Well Bellatrix did torture her, so I guess its turnabout fair play." Harry concurred. His eyes narrowed and he spoke in a hushed anger "Let's end this."

The three of them all pointed their wands directly at the boulder and roared "STUPEFY!"

The force of the triple spell loosened the boulder and it started rolling down towards Bellatrix, she turned and ran away from it, but the boulder was too fast, it crushed her, killing her instantly.

It was pandemonium afterwards; everybody was hugging and pumping their fists with overwhelming satisfaction, dark magic was no more!

After all the celebrating was over, Harry walked to where Voldemort's wand lay and picked it up, he snapped it in two pieces and threw it into the nearby lake. If anybody wanted to use it again, they would have to go through him to get it.

Everybody gathered in the Command Center. Tommy stepped forward and addressed Harry and his friends.

"Guys, I can't thank you enough for helping Kim and I get justice for our friends, we are forever in your debt, if there's anything you want just ask;" he said.

"It's funny you ask that, because the five of us were talking, and we'd like to remain here with you guys, you know just in case." Harry answered.

"Yeah, it's fun being a Power Ranger!" Hermione chimed in.

Tommy and Kimberly looked at each other and nodded in agreement,

"That would be wonderful; it's going to be nice having some more girls around here." Kimberly grinned at Hermione and Ginny. "I know that the male students will be pretty happy too."

Tommy looked to all of his friends both old and new and felt a strong feeling of redemption, he had a purpose again. He called to them.

"Alright guys hands in."

Everybody put their hands in, and yelled "POWER RANGERS!"


End file.
